Scorched
Episode 25 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Ma'alefa'ak's ship,he is talking to Scorch.He told her to lead an army of White Martians to attack Earth.Scorch accepted,and even assured she would take down the Martian Manhunter,for good.Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wildcat just encountered Crazy Quilt,Signalman,Firefly,and Blaze in their attempted art robbery,which they would use for auction.Nightwing took on their henchmen while Batgirl and Wildcat took on the villains.Later,the police came and arrested the villains.The next day,Nightwing and Batgirl,along with Martian Manhunter and Kate Spencer monitored villain locations,and they found one at New York.They went there,and they saw an army of White Martians,led by a woman.Nightwing,Batgirl,Kate Spencer,and Martian Manhunter fought those White Martians.Then,Batgirl encountered the woman.She through Batarangs at her but she disappeared in a cloud smoke,appeared behind her,and struck her unconscious.She did the same to Nightwing and Kate Spencer."Who are you?",Martian Manhunter asked,as he took on the lady."You don't need to know",she said.She threw fireballs at him,weakening him.Nightwing,Batgirl,and Kate Spencer saved Martian Manhunter from the White Martians.Then,they retreated.The White Martians and Scorch went back to their ship and they followed the R-Ship.Nightwing activated camouflage,and the villains lost track of them.They now reached the headquarters,where Martian Manhunter is being healed.In just a few moments,there was another villain location:at the Cauldron.The White Martians are floating and searching everywhere for Martian Manhunter.Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Cycle to get there,while Kate Spencer stayed to watch after Martian Manhunter.Nightwing and Batgirl threw Batarangs and Birdarangs at the White Martians.They took those down using combat,but they were too many.Later,they are knocked down unconscious.Scorch rode the R-Cycle and looked for Martian Manhunter.Later,she found Nightwing and Batgirl's hideout.She burned the door."You again",Kate Spencer said,as she was ready to battle her."Just give him to me and we'll go away now",Scorch said."You have to get through me first",she said.Now,the two battled.Later,Nightwing and Batgirl woke up.They saw the Martian ship open.Now,Batgirl thought of an idea.They entered the ship,and piloted it.Now,they fired lasers at wherever they see the White Martians.Meanwhile,Kate Spencer was already being beaten by Scorch.Martian Manhunter came to her and protected her even if he gets hurt again.Later,Martian Manhunter and Scorch fought.Then,Scorch became tired,and lost her powers.Then,Martian Manhunter knocks her out."I give up",she said.Meanwhile,Nightwing and Batgirl finished exterminating the White Martians.They now landed the ship down.Then,they walked to their headquarters.They reached it.And saw Scorch tied on a chair.Martian Manhunter asked Scorch,"Who are you,and who sent you here?"."I'm Scorch.And I was sent by your brother,Ma'alefa'ak.Please forgive me",she said.Then,S.T.A.R. Labs Men came for her."Fine.I'll go.I deserve this",she said,as she was about to go with them.Martian Manhunter blocked their way and said,"No.I'll take care of her.She'll be fine"."What",Kate Spencer said.Nightwing and Batgirl were also shocked."Yes.I'm a hero,and she's a villain.But more than that,she's changed.She has straddled the line between good and evil",he said."What do you mean by that?",Nightwing asked."We'll keep her.She'll be one of our allies",he said."Really?Thanks",Scorch told J'onn,as she embraced him.They embraced each other and shared a kiss."Look like our job is done",another S.T.A.R. Labs personnel said,as they went outside."Happy ending?",Batgirl said."More than happy",Martian Manhunter said. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Wildcat,Police,Martian Manhunter,Kate Spencer,Scorch,S.T.A.R. Labs men Villains:Crazy Quilt,Signalman,Firefly,Blaze,Ma'alefa'ak,White Martians